Patrick Warburton
Patrick John Warburton (born November 14, 1964) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Brock Samson in The Venture Bros., Buzz Lightyear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Joe Swanson in Family Guy, Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove, Sheriff Bronson Stone in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Steve Barkin in Disney's Kim Possible. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Archer (2011) - Additional Voices *Biker Mice from Mars (2007) - A-Bomb (ep10) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001) - Buzz Lightyear, Animatronic Buzz (ep53), Evil Buzz, LGM's, Old Buzz (ep59), Shiv Katall (ep49), Zzub (ep31) *Disney's Hercules (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2003) - Mr. Steve Barkin *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Kronk *Disney Fish Hooks (2013) - Man Voiced Albert (ep88) *Disney Puppy Dog Pals (2017-2018) - Captain Dog, Worker (ep5), Worker#1 (ep13) *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2015) - Ninja of '05 (ep43) *Family Guy (2017) - Joe Swanson *Game Over (2004) - Rip Smashenburn *Moonbeam City (2015) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Sheriff Bronson Stone, Clown (ep13) *Skylanders: Academy (2018) - Flynn *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007) - Lok *The Batman (2005-2006) - Cash *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998) - Additional Voices *The Venture Bros. (2004-2018) - Brock Samson, Brock Samson No. 2 (ep17) *The X's (2005-2006) - Mr. X *TripTank (2015-2016) - Cop, Cop (ep15), Cop (ep21), Officer (ep25), Steve's Dad 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) - LGM *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Kronk *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - Titan *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *The Little Engine That Could (2011) - Caboose 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (2009) - Joe Swanson 'Movies' *Animal Crackers (2017) - Brock *Bee Movie (2007) - Ken *Chicken Little (2005) - Alien Cop *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Prince Humperdink *Home on the Range (2004) - Patrick *Hoodwinked! (2005) - The Big Bad Wolf *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - The Big Bad Wolf *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - Agamemnon *Open Season (2006) - Ian *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Pulaski *Space Chimps (2008) - Titan *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Kronk *The Wild (2006) - Blag 'Movies - Dubbing' *Beyond Beyond (2016) - The Feather King 'TV Specials' *Family Guy: Blue Harvest (2007) - Joe Swanson *Family Guy: It's a Trap! (2011) - Joe Swanson *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Agent#1, Agent#2 *The Venture Bros.: A Very Venture Christmas (2004) - Brock Samson *The Venture Bros.: All This and Gargantua-2 (2015) - Brock Samson *The Venture Bros.: From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy (2011) - Brock Samson Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Sky High (2005) - Royal Pain Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney's The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Kronk *Disney's The Emperor's New Groove: Groove Center (2002) - Kronk *Disney•Pixar Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Buzz Lightyear, LGM *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Ken *Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse (2012) - Additional Voices *Family Guy: Video Game! (2006) - Joe Swanson *Metal Arms: Glitch in the System (2003) - Mozer *Open Season (2006) - Ian *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Flynn *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Flynn *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Flynn *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Flynn *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Flynn *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Flynn *Space Chimps (2008) - Additional Voices *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005) - Lok *Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams (2004) - Lok *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Lok *Tak and the Power of Juju (2003) - Lok *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - Vasquez *Telltale Games' Poker Night 2 (2013) - Brock Samson Theme Park Attractions *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Kronk *Star Tours 2 3D: The Adventures Continue (2011) - G2-4T Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2018. Category:American Voice Actors